


Olor a mar

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [17]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Cuando entra a su casa, su madre corre a abrazarle, seguido de Roma, que corretea alrededor de sus piernas, moviendo la cola para darle la bienvenida. Después de abrazar y besar a la Susi, se agacha para darle mimos a su perrita, sonriendo cuando le lame la cara y le golpea repetidamente con la cola.
Relationships: Agoney Hernández/Raoul Vázquez
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Olor a mar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Operación Triunfo  
> Pairing: Raoul/Agoney  
> Prompt: Navidad

Cuando entra a su casa, su madre corre a abrazarle, seguido de Roma, que corretea alrededor de sus piernas, moviendo la cola para darle la bienvenida. Después de abrazar y besar a la Susi, se agacha para darle mimos a su perrita, sonriendo cuando le lame la cara y le golpea repetidamente con la cola. 

Su padre entra en ese momento con la maleta y la deja en la entrada, quedándose junto a la puerta para observarle volver a sentirse cómodo en su casa, con su familia. Álvaro aún tardará un día en regresar para pasar las fiestas con ellos, así que de momento es lo que queda. 

Sube a su cuarto y deshace la maleta antes de comprobar el móvil. Tiene un mensaje de su novio, así que se sienta en la cama y abre la conversación con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. 

_Te acabas de ir y ya te echo de menos, mi niño._

A Raoul se le acelera el corazón al leer el mensaje y teclea con manos temblorosas una respuesta. 

_Nos vemos enseguida, amor._

No se sorprende cuando un segundo después de enviarlo el contacto está en línea y después escribiendo. 

_Estás en casa?_ _Puedes hablar?_

Ni siquiera se molesta en responder, sólo aprieta el símbolo del teléfono verde y espera tan solo un tono para que alguien descuelgue al otro lado. 

–¿Qué tal el viaje? –escucha su voz y siente cómo todo su cuerpo se relaja. 

–Genial. Pero hubiera preferido hacerlo acompañado. 

–Tengo trabajo, Raoul, y luego... 

–Lo sé, pero eso no quita para que me haya sentido solo –pone un puchero incluso si nadie le ve. 

–Eres un niño pequeñísimo y minúsculo –se le escapa una carcajada. 

–Imbécil –le pincha. 

–¿Has hablado con tu familia? 

–Sí, sí. Lo tienen todo listo ya. Ya sabes cómo es mi hermana... –le imagina poniendo los ojos en blanco y se muerde la sonrisa. 

–Prométeme que no vas a quedarte hasta las mil trabajando ahora que no estoy en casa para obligarte a meterte en la cama. 

–Obligarme no es la palabra que yo usaría, Raoul. Más bien me provocas. 

–No es mi culpa que te entre sueño cada vez que me ves salir de la ducha sólo con la toalla –le pica. 

–Gilipollas –se ríe al intuir la sonrisa en la voz de su novio–. ¿Qué tal Romita? 

–Mi niña... Está preciosa y enorme y la echaba mucho de menos. 

–Lo sé, me lo dices cada vez que la Susi te manda una foto. 

–Que tonto eres... –se le escapa la sonrisa mientras lo dice. 

En ese momento su madre le llama para decirle que la cena está lista. 

–Dale un beso de mi parte. Y a Manolo también. 

–De tu parte. ¿Hablamos mañana? 

–Más te vale, tonto. 

–Yo también te quiero. 

Cuando cuelga, se queda un par de minutos sentado en la cama, sonriendo mientras mira la conversación con su novio. Suspira y bloquea la pantalla, antes de ponerse en pie y bajar a la planta principal. 

La cena es como en los viejos tiempos, como si no se hubiera ido de nuevo a Madrid cuando sacó su primer disco y no hubiera vuelto a casa más allá de unos días de vacaciones desde entonces. 

Le promete a su padre que él se encarga de sacar a Roma por la mañana, así que madruga y sale a correr con su perra por la playa, sintiendo la brisa marina en su piel y el olor a mar llenarle los pulmones. Le duele el pecho, respira con dificultad y el corazón le late a toda velocidad, así que se detiene frente al mar y se permite disfrutar de las vistas que tanto echa de menos en Madrid. 

Sonríe cuando Roma corretea hasta el agua y regresa en cuanto la primera ola le toca el hocico. Se agacha para rascar la cabeza de su perra y se sienta sobre una roca algunos minutos, lanzándole un palo para que vaya a buscarlo y se lo traiga de vuelta. 

Regresa a casa bien entrada la mañana, cargado de energía y el olor a sal en su piel. Su día sería perfecto si tuviera a su chico con él. Una ducha rápida y algo de almuerzo después, Raoul se deja caer en el sofá y se deja calentar por la cabeza de Roma sobre su muslo mientras observa lo bonito que ha quedado el árbol este año. 

Después de comer decide ir a dar otra vuelta con Roma, esta vez algo más calmado. Nada de correr hasta la playa y de vuelta a casa, sólo un paseo por la zona, saludando a los vecinos que conoce desde hace años. Camina sin mirar el reloj porque ha dejado el móvil en casa sin miedo a perderse algo, al fin y al cabo, no van a llamarle de la discográfica el día antes de Nochebuena y su novio está trabajando, así que no va a mandarle mensajes subidos de tono. 

En cuanto abre la puerta, Roma sale disparada al interior. A Raoul le sorprende, pero no le presta más atención, ocupado en dejar el abrigo en el armario de la entrada. Y entonces la escucha. 

Reconocería esa voz entre un millón. 

Entra en el salón y se detiene junto a la puerta con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos mientras observa a su madre abrazando a su novio mientras Roma da vueltas a su alrededor. En cuanto la Susi le ve, suelta al joven que tiene entre sus brazos y le hace una seña para que se gire. 

Se le llena el pecho de algo cálido cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de su novio y se acerca en un par de zancadas para estrecharle entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Suspira cuando nota cómo le abraza y percibe su olor llenándole las fosas nasales. 

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que volabas mañana a Tenerife? –Agoney se muerde la sonrisa y acuna su rostro antes de darle un beso en los labios–. Cambiaste el vuelo para salir desde Barcelona –se atreve a aventurar. 

Frunce el ceño cuando lo que recibe como respuesta es una carcajada de su novio y otra de su madre. 

–¿Qué está pasando? 

Su madre suspira y da media vuelta para irse, dejándole solo con Agoney. 

–No voy a pasar la Navidad en Tenerife. Lo estuve pensando, hablé con mi familia... Luego hablé con tus padres y decidí darte una sorpresa. 

–No me malinterpretes, amor, pero, ¿por qué? 

–Son las primeras Navidades que pasamos juntos desde que volvimos a intentarlo. Quería que fueran especiales. Nos lo merecemos. 

Se pone de puntillas y le da un rápido beso en los labios antes de enterrar el rostro en su cuello y dejar que le estreche contra su pecho. 

–Gracias –susurra junto al oído de su novio. 

–Antes de que subas a intentar encontrar los regalos en la maleta, sólo he traído los de tus padres y tu hermano y ya le he pedido a tu madre que los guarde. 

Ríe, abrazado a su cuerpo, mientras hace una lista de los lugares en los que ha podido su madre esconderlos porque sabe que Agoney ha traído algo para él, aunque haya guardado el resto para Reyes. 

–Esta noche vamos a dar una vuelta a la playa. No es tu mar, pero tendrá que servir –le dice a Agoney después de tirar de él hasta el sofá. 

–Es tu mar, a mí me vale. 


End file.
